


Lucky Attack

by Ness12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness12/pseuds/Ness12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to include a device that allow Ash to comunicate but the only one that I know is the xtransceiver from gen 5. It's a small detail but if you know a device that Ash has that allows him to do that in gen 1 or 2 please tell me. Also thank you for reading my fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucky Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include a device that allow Ash to comunicate but the only one that I know is the xtransceiver from gen 5. It's a small detail but if you know a device that Ash has that allows him to do that in gen 1 or 2 please tell me. Also thank you for reading my fanfic.

It was a beautiful day, Ash, Misty, and Brock where walking throught a forest filled with alout of diferent type of pokemon, grass, flying and normal where the most scene by the three friends, but there were also bug type in the trees and water pkemon on the nearby water streams. Everyone was enjoying the walk, until a mysterious cage grabbed the yellow mouse on Ash shoulder. The trainer grabbed on to the cage, Misty quickly grabbed Ash, Brock also trying to help grabbes on to Misty, but the force on the one who is pulling the string that his attached to the metal container was stronger.  
-Pikachu use iron tail. Commanded the trainer.  
But it was of no use, and the shockwave made by the attack made the two friends fall of leaving only Ash. The cage was too strong and after some time of being dragged through the ground Ash's grip was starting to wear thin until the trainer couldn't hold on to it anymore. Ash fell down a ravine, luckily it was a small one but it was enough for him to faint.  
After sometime Ash is awaken by a familiar face  
-Ash are you okay? Asked Gary while extending his hand to help Ash up.  
-Thanks Gary, but why are you being nice too me? Ask Ash.  
-Look just because we are rivals doesn't mean that I can't help someone who is hurt, by the way what happen? With that the red cap trainer remenberd the moment before he fainted.  
-PIKACHU! Ash immediately pick up his xtransceiver and called Misty and Brock. Luckily they pick up  
-Oh Ash is good to hear your voice. Said Misty with a glimer of happiness.  
-Misty where's Pikachu? After he finish that question Pikachu jumped on screen  
-Pika Pii! Ash could see that his pokemon was ok and happy.  
-Hey buddy good to see you, hey soo what happen? Asked Ash a bit curious about the events.  
-It was team rocket but we won and rescued Pikachu, and where are you? Brock asked.  
-Felled down a ravine, but I'm okay. We will meet in the entrace of the forest.  
-Ash you are in no condition to walk.  
-Is that Gary? Misty asked.  
-Yes he found me and unfortunately he is right.  
-Stay put then we know where that ravine is. Said Brock  
-OK thanks. With that Ash hang up and rested for a bit,until Ash asked Gary what he was doing here.  
-Well actually I was looking for you so I can fight you,a lady told me that you were here but I find you here all hurt and I think to myself, had Ash finally lost to someone?  
-Why do you think of only fighting Gary?  
-Uh? Gary was a bit caught off guard with that question.  
-Every time you and I see is always battle and insults to me.  
-Do you wanna know? Ask Gary already becoming angry.  
-...yes. Ash preparing to hear whatever it is.  
-Its because of that day.  
-That day we found a pokeball and we fought over it?I already tould you Gary I was a kid back then and I was stupid.  
-But you don't know the full story. Said Gary  
-The full story?  
-Yeah the part was it that I wanted to catch a shiny pokemon.  
-A shiny?  
-Yes, a shiny that was my other friend. It was a shiny tentacool. It came to my window thanks to his tentacles looking for food, luckily he wasn't agressive, every time he came we became closer and closer, it was my secret, but when I was finally older and had my first pokeball he was gone, that's why I hate you because you made me lose a friend  
-That's why you wanted that pokeball we found.  
-That's true and you only wanted because it's was a souvenir.  
After sometime of silence Ash reach to his backpack and grabbed a red part  
-Here. Said Ash while giving the part of the broken pokeball to Gary.  
-Why are you giving this back?  
-Because I can't go back and corret the incident but I can make it up for you know.  
Gary was a little nervous but he took the piece.  
-Also. Ash begane to speak.- I was also hurt with that incident.  
Gary a little curious and asked why.  
-Well because I loved someone, and I knew that person loved pokemon.  
Gary was a little confuse the only kids in Pallet Town was Ash and... Gary couldn't belive what he was hearing,and thinking.  
-So I thought that I could get a pokemon for that person birthday.  
Gary tought when is his birthday.  
-But in the meantime I came out losing a precious friend.  
Gary couldn't belive what was happening right know, was Ash now telling that he had fellings for him?No it can't be...  
-And a broken heart.  
Everything became silent the only thing that was heard was the wind, Gary couldn't belive, Ash was gay and instead of being there like a friend. He was there but everytime he said anything to his friend was a knive stabbing Ash's heart.  
-Ash, I didn't know...  
Ash didn't say anything  
-Ash oh god, I'm sorry, I can't imagine the pain you went throught, every time I called you names, everytime I appear with my fans... Ash I swear that was only to make you inferior.  
-And worse. Said Ash almost crying because of the pain that he kept hidden from his friends and family coming back.  
-Ash I didn't know sorry.  
-But it's like I said it is the past.  
-Ash... Gary started talking.- Look I'm am truly sorry and I promise that I'l do anything in my power to make it up.  
-Like what? Said Ash.  
-Like this. After that Gary kissed Ash.  
Ash became shocked he couldn't belive in what is happening, Gary the guy who always insulted Ash, the guy who was alway trying to defeat Ash is now kissing him. After the kiss broked, Gary begane talking again.  
-Ash I also have feelings for you too but after that day my heart also came out broken, and I wanted you to suffer. Look Ash I'm sorry there's nothing I can't do that will repair the things I done and it hurts me but I promise that I'l get out of your way and never hurt you again.  
Gary pickup his stuff and was about to leave but...  
-Gary wait! Ash almost shouted.  
-Yes Ash?  
-Look, you're right you can't repair the damage you have done but you can make it up know.  
-How?  
-Well first come here. Said Ash.  
-Ok, now wha...  
Gary was interrupted by Ash kissing him. The kiss lasted longer.  
Gary intrude his tongue into Ash's mouth, but Ash didn't mind it, boths toungues fought until Gary's toungue won. Ash decided to break the kiss for air, and remove his jacket and shirt, Gary started to leave a trail of kisses until he stoped at Ash's belt. He looked up and Ash nodded. Gary started to remove his lover clothes until Ash's cock became free. Gary begane to lick it from the base until he was at the head were he begane to take the 7 inch cock into his mouth. Ash started to release some moans  
-Oh Gary, please don't stop.  
Gary started rubbing Ash's cock with is hand and kissed him, Ash could taste himself in Gary. Before he continued Ash said to Gary.  
-Gary please I want to feel you inside me.  
-Ok Ash. Gary begane to get undress and revealing his 8 inch cock.  
-Suck. Gary commanded Ash to suck his finger  
-So I can prep you.  
-No need. Said Ash suprising Gary.  
-You already had sex? Gary saying while rubbing himself to keep him hard  
-No, I just beat one off once in a while while penetrating myself with my fingers  
-Ash I didn't know you were kinky, how did you did that with Pikachu by your side?  
-When he's sleeping I go to a nearby hiding place and do that.  
-Nice, but enought talk, let's start.  
Gary started to fuck Ash, both of them started to moan.  
-Gary, you dodn't know how much I wanted this.  
-Do you like this Ash being fuck by me?  
-Yes, I always wanted you to be my special one.  
After some moans They switch positions, Gary seated on his shirt while Ashstarted to ride Gary's cock and gets jerk off by Gary. Both of them began to speed it up.  
-Ash I'm about to cum.  
-Me... too!  
-Do you want my cum Ash, do you wanna be filled up?  
-Yes Gary fill me with your cum.  
With a last trust Gary buried his cock deep into Ash and released his cum, while Ash released hi into his and Gary's chest. They stayed in that position, catching they're breath until Ash begane to lick his cum off Gary's body and his, while sharing it in one kiss.  
-C'mon whe gotta get dressed before your friends arrive.  
The both of them started to dressed and when Ash put on his hat, Misty, Brock and Pikachu appered.  
-Hey. Yelled out Misty.  
Pickachu who was in Brock's head jumped out and started to run for Ash  
-Pika Pii! Pikachu jumped on Ash's laped and started to rub his head to Ash.  
-Good to see you buddy! The trainer and pokemon where both happy reunited  
-I'm glad you're okay! Said Broke while helping Ash getting up.  
-Thank you Gary, c'mon Ash let's go to a pokemon center. Said Misty.  
.I agree. Gary said.  
-What you're coming with us? Asked Misty.  
-Yeah I decided to join Ash on his journey, and don't worry I won't be the jerk you know. Said Gary.  
Misty, Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash and Ash nodded.  
-Ok then welcome aboard. Said Misty  
Ash, started to remenber the attack that happen to make this all happened and this was one of the best attacks that team rocket made. And also Ash begane to imagine every position he could do with Gary

**Author's Note:**

> Remenber if you spot an error tell me and remenber english isn't my native language and once again thank you for reading


End file.
